Talk of the Barracks
by The Harlot of the Beast
Summary: CullenXFemInquistor. After the first kiss, the awkwardness of seeing each other again and working through their feelings with Iron Bull's help. Humour element but also swearing and little bit of sexual contact so rated M.
1. chapter 1

The clash of metal was almost deafening as Ironbull slammed his Dragon Hunter axe down onto the shield of the Inquisitor. She was quick to shrug off the bold attack and slide low where the beast of a man was at his weakest, smacking him hard in the shin with the flat side of her sword and dodging behind him. At the same time she rolled to his flank, Iron bull had his axe soaring back into the air, driving it down again to where she now crouched. Her shield went up to cover her head while his crushing blow literally vibrated the bones in her left arm, in that moment, with the other arm, she catapulted the tip of her blade into the Quanari's heart. Well, not all the way in. Just enough to send a fine trickle of blood down his ashen, bare chest and alert the warrior to the fact he would have just lost the fight, had it not been sparring.

"Well done, boss." The Bull congratulated, running a thick finger through his own blood before popping the digit into his mouth. "I guess that makes us even. We should do this more often, I think the only challenge I have is with you. Well, Cullen isn't bad either."

Hearing the Commanders name made Sathe flush, luckily she was already sweaty and red-faced from the exercise so the reaction wasn't noticed to The Bull. Instead, she laughed up to him. "Maybe if you put a ban on drinking at the pub for your Chargers, you might see a difference."

Iron Bull laughed back, "And deny them their only pleasure? Never. Speaking of, care for a drink, boss?"

"Sure." She chuckled, tossing the Templar shield against a training dummy. She had never used a shield of that size and figured a good way to grow accustomed to it would be a few matches with her Quanari friend. She sheathed the long, curved sword at her hip and followed the horned man into the pub.

xxx

Cullen enjoyed watching her spar, atop the battlements where his prying eyes weren't noticed. He particularly enjoyed watching her hold her own against the giant; he himself knew how powerful The Bull could be. Thinking about it made his shoulder hurt from his last match with the Quanari. He often wondered if there was more to their relationship, The Bull and Sathe were hardly ever apart. However, she had obviously showed an interest in Cullen, even allowed him to give in and reciprocated the kiss he had planted on her. He smiled, thinking back to it. They had been interrupted by one of his lackeys just as he closed in on her and for a moment, he was going to allow the interruption to ruin the opportunity. Then, once his soldier had left, she began to offer him an excuse, a way out. He couldn't have that. She needed to know how he felt. He needed to take control of the situation. That was two weeks ago, the next day she left for The Emerald Graves, The Iron Bull at her side, and only came back last night.

He watched her dash the shield aside after she clearly won the match. They spoke briefly before she followed The Bull into the pub. He wanted to join them. He attempted to convince himself by saying he deserved a break, a drink. He could easily walk in, up to the bar, and it would be likely that Bull would offer him a seat at their table; he always did. But would it be obvious? He knew she had already conferred with both Josephine and Leliana since her return, but she had yet to request his presence. Was she thinking ill of their last interaction? Avoiding the situation?

Cullen sighed. No matter how much effort and focus he put into his daily duties, she was never far from his mind. It was starting to drive him crazy. He remembered the feel of her lips, how she pushed back into him and arched her back for his arms to surround her. That was the last interaction they had and every minute since then he had been convincing himself she had regretted it. That she was telling herself she crossed a line. It would be easier for her to romance The Bull, he didn't live by the same restrictions and it was known that human and elven females and were quite curious about him.

Cullen got angry at himself when he thought this, mainly because the idea of it created rage toward The Bull and lust for Sathe - neither of which are proper for the Commander of the Inquisitions army. The Iron Bull, despite initially being received with ignorant fear and distrust by many, has since proven himself in more ways than Cullen can count. Perhaps it was because of Sathe's stories and report letters that he knew this, though, and others were still unsure. Of course she would take him at her side, she was perceived as the bloody 'Herald of Andraste' and she would prove that by showing no prejudice.

Shaking his head, Cullen pulled away from the cool stone and the now empty courtyard, save for a few villagers walking to other destinations. He looked back at the setting sun, an ironic chuckle playing in his throat. 'Fuck it' he thought, 'I'm going for a drink.'

xxx

The Iron Bull watched Sathe closely once they sat down in the darker corner of the pub, she faced away from the rest of the environment and he knew she preferred that. Her time in there was not for the majority, but for herself and the company SHE chooses to keep. They both drank the strongest ale available and at first were awkwardly quiet.

"Why are you watching me like that?" She finally asked. "Your one eye is creeping me out."

He laughed. "Just seeing how you were holding up." He lied. "That was our longest sparring round."

She grunted, eyeing him suspiciously. Still, she decided she didn't want to dig too deep and left it at that. She was indeed tired, but mainly her thoughts were elsewhere.

Iron Bull had a good idea where those thoughts may have been. He noticed Cullen watching their rounds; again. He knew SOMETHING had to have happened recently between them. There were whispers within Cullen's soldiers and Iron Bull himself heard her call the Commanders name while she was asleep in the next tent. He had asked her, of course, rather bluntly, but was received with a half joking threat and nothing more.

"So what have your advisors advised about our latest intel?" He eventually asked, taking a dip sip.

"Leliana has scouts watching the remains of the Venatori camp we took out. Josephine is having the Elven ruins studied by Antivan scholars."

"What about Cullen?" He couldn't help himself, an obvious smile on his face.

She locked her two eyes on his one, the other hidden behind a patch, holding the gaze she said; "I haven't spoken to him as of yet."

"Really? I'm sure he has some thoughts on the Red Templar activity we uncovered. Honestly, boss, if he wants I can lead his men to take those assholes out."

Sathe shifted in her seat with a weak laugh. "He received my letter about it while we were out, I am sure he has it taken care of."

"Of course he does." Iron Bull's smile grew a bit broader. "The man seems to be able to get things done."

"He is very... capable." She decided to say while hiding her red face with a hearty drink of her ale.

"Oh, I am sure. So, what was that -- Cullen!"

Sathe outright twitched in her seat at the random call of the Commanders name. She was about to reprimand The Bull before she realized his eye was looking beyond her, then he added a gesture with his hand that motioned someone forward. She spun in her seat, deep brown hair catching the air around her; Cullen was standing at the bar, being poured a drink. He had already made eye contact with Bull and has just held up a finger saying 'one moment'. Sathe snapped her head back to The Bull with accusing eyes.

"What?" He said. "Pure coincidence." He was still smiling.

By the time Cullen walked to their table she was pretty sure she had willed the blushing away. He was as tall and broad as ever, it was no wonder he was the only other fighter to give Iron Bull a challenge in the ring.

"Inquisitor, Bull." He nodded to them respectively.

"Sit, Cullen. Join us." Bull coaxed.

Sathe forced herself to smile at the Commander, welcoming him. She didn't know why it had to be forced. She had been dreading their inevitable reunion, the more time she spent away from Skyhold the more it haunted her. The awkwardness of it all, that is. How were they going to discuss their previous encounter? Were they even going to discuss it? She felt like greeting him with a hug was far too extreme when he could have done an emotional 180 in the time she was gone. Basically, she worried he regretted it.

Still, once Sathe looked up to him, his golden eyes and perfectly styled blonde hair stole her breath all over again. As usual, he had the stubble of beard growth (far too caught up in the business of war to shave daily) and the scar that carved into his upper lip prominently gashed through the follicles. His uniform was practical for the weather on Skyhold battlements, but the thick feathered neckpiece to his cloak only gave him all the more resemblance to a majestic lion. He truly did have a striking appearance and Sathe knew she wasn't the only one to think so. Almost every woman in Skyhold, refugee, noble, worker and soldier alike had a desire for the Commander.

Cullen sat down, saying thanks to The Bull while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Sathe tried her damndest not to smirk or chuckle at the gesture. She remembered him doing the same thing that day before she left, right after they had walked out of his office and the professional aura disappeared with the smell of ink and parchment.

"How were The Emerald Graves?" He decided to ask, trying to casually lean back and glance at both of them.

"Nice forests. Bad assholes living in them." Bull said with a drink. "We cleaned a lot of it out."

Sathe cleared her throat. "There was some Red Templar activity that worried me."

"Yes, I got that letter. It seems as if Samsons General, a man named Carroll, operates from there. I... knew him once."

"Really? An old Templar buddy?" Bull asks, not sensing or simply not caring about the darkness in Cullen's tone.

"A long time ago... we were... acquainted."

Sathe was puzzled and some-what concerned for the man she was beginning to care about quite deeply. She knew there was a lot of masked pain hidden behind that strong exterior. What happened to him all those years ago, during the fall of Fereldan's Circle?

"Cullen, when was the last time you got drunk? I mean, really fucking wasted?" Bull looked into the Commanders mug before pushing it back into his hand.

"You are aware we are at war, right?" Cullen responded, laced with sarcasm.

The Bull expelled a hearty laugh. "I don't see anyone breaking down our walls tonight. The bartender is holding some Quanari liquor for me."

"You have _more_ of that crap?!" Sathe cried.

"That _crap_ gave you your first solids night sleep in two months, you told me."

Sathe scoffed. "Along with the worst head pain I've ever experienced once I woke up."

Bull shrugged. "Nothing is free." With that he got up and sauntered to the barman.

Sathe sighed and looked to Cullen awkwardly.

"So... What exactly is it?" Cullen asked in an attempt of communication.

"Tastes like dragon piss. Liquid fire. It _does_ do the job, though." She laughed to herself, remembering.

Cullen watched her reaction and wondered again if something happened between the two warriors that night. He shook his head, telling himself to stop thinking like that. "I guess I can try it."

"You'll do more than that, Iron Bull doesn't open a bottle unless he has full intention to finish it. Normally he reserves it for a special occasion..." She trailed off, wondering what The Bull was planning.

"Why did you open the last bottle?" Cullen tentatively asked.

Sathe took another sip, steeling herself. "It was to celebrate the first dragon we killed together. That magnificent bitch in the Hinterlands."

"She was BEAUTIFUL!" Boomed Iron Bull's voice as he came within earshot, carrying three mugs with one hand and a giant bottle of red liquid in the other. "I can still feel her fire breath on my skin." Iron Bull shuddered in pleasure as he sat down. Sathe smirked to herself..

"Do you remember what you yelled during the battle?" She asked the Quanari.

"Of course, Taarsidath-An Haslaam."

Cullen glanced back and forth between them, waiting for a translation. "And what does that mean?" He asked when he didn't get one. Sathe was laughing quietly to herself.

"Go ahead, boss," Iron Bull said, "you can tell him."

"Me?!" Sathe protested. "I couldn't." She touched her cheek which was starting to turncolour.

"Are you flushed, Inquisitor? Is the 'Herald of Andraste' embarrassed to speak like that in front of The Commander?" He eyed her smugly as he spoke, giving them both a mug.

"Bull, I swear to the Maker..." She warned.

"Ok, Ok, Im a little sore from our rounds so I will drop it." He quickly winked at her and didn't give a damn if Cullen saw it. "It means, Commander," he continued, "that I will sexually pleasure myself while thinking with of this moment with great respect."

Cullen took this in. "You yelled that while fighting a dragon?" He finally asked.

Sathe snorted in laughter while she was taking a drink and red splattered out of her nose.

"That's exactly what she said!" Bull cried, pointing accusingly at Sathe while she wiped her face on a napkin and nodded.

"I will not go into the history of my people. She can explain it later, if you wish."

The thought of a 'later' with Sathe alone made Cullen suddenly very uncomfortable and very aware of the situation. He awkwardly grabbed the mug Bull had filled and took a too deep sip. Suddenly sputtering and trying not to choke, or trying to not look the fool, he let Iron Bull slap a massive palm onto his back.

"That's it, Cullen. How a Qunari Warrior takes it!"

"Makers breath," he coughed, wiping his mouth on the back of his leathered glove. "It tastes like..." He looked at Sathe for help.

"Dragons piss." She repeated.

"And liquid fire." Cullen mumbled as he lifted the mug and took a much smaller sip. "It's not _that_ bad." He mused, taking another.

Iron Bull and Sathe exchanged both curious and impressed glances. Then, they followed suit. After that, it was much easier for the three of them to flawlessly communicate. The Iron Bull didn't gave a damn either way but he could smell the tension between The Inquisitor and The Commander like it was a festering wound. They eased into it but by the time three quarters of the bottle was done, both the humans were quite obviously intoxicated. Cullen, at one point or another, had moved his chair towards Sathe's. Now, Sathe had both her boots off and one leg draped over Cullen's knee. The three of them were exchanging battle stories and the Bull simply let their drunken bodies allow what their sober minds refrained from.

"I cut her fucking head off, that's what I did!" Cullen cried with laughter, referring to a lust demon he had encountered a few years back.

"Not surprised at all!" Sathe laughed back. She straightened her body and slipped her boots on. "I need to go to the washroom." She mumbled as she stumbled away.

Cullen watched her walk away with heavy but alert eyes. "I think she is drunk." He realized with some shock.

"So are you." Bull smiled. "But she will be fine, she could use it."

"I suppose you understand how much stress she is in better than the rest of us." He ventured.

"Perhaps. We spend a lot of time together." Iron Bull admitted, knowing what Cullen was driving at.

"I noticed." Cullen said in barely a whisper.

"And I've noticed you watching her."

Cullen snapped a glance to Bull and tried to arrange his body in a professional manner. "She is the Inquisitor. She instills faith and it is hard to not admire her." He added to his defense.

"Of course. Her dreaming of you is all because of _her_ presence to others."

"What? What do you-?"

Sathe plopped down into her seat at that moment and Cullen cut himself short. She didn't seem to notice their conversation, instead she downed the rest of her drink and rested her head on the table with a groan.

"Are you Ok?" Cullen asked her with genuine concern, his hand twitched to touch her backbefore he retracted it with a clenched fist.

"Yea. Fine." She mumbled in hardly a convincing tone.

Bull took the final quarter of the bottle and evenly poured it out. "You know my rule, boss."

She groaned again before lifting her head and sloppily taking the mug. She lifted it in cheers.

"To the inquisition." Cullen said.

"And our success." Sathe added.

"To humans finally realizing when to cross the line!" Bull roared. Both said humans seemed to ignore his addition.

Half an hour later Sathe was asleep on the table, Cullen hardly able to keep his head up and Bull looking at his empty glass with a sigh.

"I should help her to her room." Cullen mused aloud, staring at her hair sprawled across the table.

Bull looked at him. "You can try."

Cullen went to stand and stumbled backwards, skidding his chair into the next table. "Shit." He hissed as he swayed on spot.

Iron Bull stood up as well, much easier. "I will take her." He called for one his men on the other side of the bar. "Help the Commander back to his office." He directed the Charger.

Cullen looked at The Bull with obvious concern and suspicion. The Qunari couldn't help but smile.

"For fucks sake Cullen, if she wanted to be with me, you would be hearing a lot more rumors amongst Skyhold. And we certainly wouldn't be hearing rumors about you two making out on the battlements by your office."

Cullen recoiled in drunken shock. The Charger at his side stifled a laugh.

"Come on," Iron Bull continued as he began to pick up Sathe's limp frame. "People talk. Now, if I were you, I wouldn't waste any more of your time while she is in home base." The Bull easily threw the Inquisitor's lithe body over his shoulder, her long longs dangling against the Qunari's bare chest as he hooked one of his forearms under her buttocks for support.

"Bull!" Cullen called as the beast of a man began to walk away, the woman of Cullen's desires draped over his shoulder. "Don't mess with me." He was still rocking, unsure on his feet.

"I wouldn't dare." And with that he walked away, Sathe's long, thick hair swaying with the movement.


	2. part 2

Sathe woke up with curses for her right-hand man prowling on her lips. Why did she allow herself to get drunk on that demon wine for the second time? Her head felt like a war was waging inside and moving from her bed seemed close to an impossible task. Instead, she thought back to the night as she tried to will her eyes to see straight. She remembered much of their conversation, the laughs and jest. Then, she remembered flirting with Cullen; covering his lap with her legs, playfully touching his hair and constantly looking for excuses to brush against him.

"Shit." She cursed silently to herself, remembering it. What would he think of her now? She was angry at herself for letting her guard down, and at The Iron Bull for being the instigator. Then she thought about it some more, and really, Iron Bull was easily her closest companion on the field and off; in other words, he's noticed her lust. He was fueling it. She laughed to herself, leave it to The Iron Bull to be her matchmaker.

As she was trying to regain her senses she heard her door open below and a tentative Antivan voice floated up the stairs.

"Lady Inquisitor?"

"Yes, Josie?" She thought she spoke clearly but the words instead came out in a painedgroan.

"Um... are you alone?"

Now that was a strange question. Granted, she had no idea how she made it to her bed last night but for her ambassador to even feel the need to ask, she began to get worried.

"Of course I am!" She called back with more control of her voice. "Come up here."

She heard Josephine's delicate steps climb the stairs before her golden attire came into view. Sathe forced herself to sit up, aware she was still fully clothed. She noticed her boots were haphazardly tossed to the side, dangerously close to the fireplace. 'Iron Bull' she thought to herself with a smirk, no longer concerned.

"We are a little worried, you missed a meeting." Josephine quietly stated, obviously uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Josie. I may have had too much to drink with The Iron Bull last night."

"Yes, well, we heard. Cullen also missed the meeting... we... we weren't sure."

Ah. So that's the talk of the barracks this morning. Shit.

Sathe slowly got out of bed, a delicate hand against her temple as she groaned again.

"I... I know of an Orleasian tea that might help you. I think Cook may have some."

Sathe nodded. "That would be lovely, Josie. Now, if you could also, as my advisor and ambassador, attempt to quell the rumors I would appreciate it. I think I will go check on Cullen myself." It was, after all, her fault that he was likely feeling like a walking corpse at the moment.

"If I may, Inquisitor." She shifted on her feet. "If you want to put a stop to the rumors, then I would advise against going to Cullen's chambers."

Sathe snorted. "If people think he is in my bed now, then going to greet him at his office will only prove them wrong."

"Yes, well, perhaps."

"Damn it, Josie. What kind of bullshit is spreading now?"

"N-nothing to worry about. I will put a stop to it and talk to Cook. You can see me in my office when you please, I will also let Lelianna know you are fine." With that, the Antivan ambassador turned on her heel with a red face and quickly disappeared down the stairs.

Sathe stretched and began to collect her boots. She brushed her hair and washed up before heading through the main hall and out into the courtyard. Anyone she passed greeting her formally and with no hint of chatter on their lips; they knew better than to spin their web within eyesight of her, let alone earshot. She walked straight up the stone stairs to the battlements and walked into Cullen's office without knocking. It was oddly quiet, too quiet. She was used to hearing the footsteps of soldiers, Cullen's authoritative tone barking out orders and the constant shuffle of reports and maps. She was alone and no candle burned.

"Cullen?" She called out. At first there was no reply before she heard a dull shuffle above. She glanced up at the hole in the ceiling which situated itself right above Cullen's bed. Since coming to Skyhold Josie has turned her space into an organized, safe office and Cullen still sleeps with a bloody hole above him. Sathe couldn't help but giggle at how drastically different her advisors were.

She knew what she had to do, though. She grabbed ahold of the ladder and began to climb. Cullen was in bed but he wasn't asleep. His elbows were pointing skyward as his palms covered his face.

"Cullen?" She called again, much softer, afraid to go any closer. He was without a shirt and Sathe was surprised and saddened by how many scars decorated his well-toned body.

He groaned in response, a voice a little too harsh snapped "What?!" from behind his hands.

"You know, if you fixed the hole then the sun wouldn't be beating down on you in the morning. Well, afternoon now."

Upon hearing more than just his name, Cullen now knew who stood in his room. He quickly shot out of bed and at the same time fell back over, head returning to his hands. Sathe took a step or two forward, wanting to sooth the pain away but realizing how insanely inappropriate this was turning out to be.

"I'm so sorry." He quickly said, looking to her with his normally maintained hair disheveled. "I missed the meeting, didn't I?" He quickly asked, glancing at the sun coming into his chambers.

"Don't worry, so did I. I, uh, I think some of your soldiers were in the bar last night. Watching us drink."

Cullen rubbed his temples. "So?"

"I believe they have been talking, Josephine had reason to think I wasn't alone this morning."

Cullen stopped moving and began to look very embarrassed. "That is... I will have a talk with them." He stood up, broad and revealing his full height. "That is unacceptable."

Staring at his wonderfully muscled body, the sun reflecting of his curves and making his eyes look all the more like liquid gold, Sathe wanted to say 'we can make in acceptable', but she bit her lip and turned away from the sight before her.

"Of course. I guess... I will let you get your day started." She stood completely still for a moment, faced away from him, not sure how to move forward. When she finally convinced herself to move a single step towards the ladder she heard his voice, much softer than she has ever heard it before.

"Sathe..." Is all he said, her first name which she had actually never heard from his lips. It made her shiver. She looked back to him and saw something almost pleading in his eyes.

"Yes, Cullen?" She used all her mental fortitude to sound professional. He noticed it.

"Nothing... Never mind." He responded with a glance away.

"Cullen... I understand if... if you'd like to go back to the way things were before." She finally said, though it killed her to do so.

He shot his eyes up to meet hers, a mixture of shock and confusion laced his facial features. Sathe suddenly felt more stupid than she had ever felt in her entire life and again she turned away for the ladder.

She didn't hear him cross the room as she walked away from him, but she certainly felt his rough hands on her forearms. He spun her around and cupped her face within his hands in one fluid motion.

"I never want to go back. I want _you_." He didn't wait for an answer and instead encompassed her mouth with his own, tilting her chin to reach his lips.

Sathe's hands found the groves in his pecks and travelled them until her arms were around his neck, pulling him in. His hands dug and pulled at her back, exploring her frame.

He pulled away for a moment and breathlessly looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry... but I can't hide it anymore. I crave you." He nudged his forehead against her own like an affectionate puppy.

"Cullen," she whispered, "I feel the exact same way. I didn't expect to find this, not here, but I can no longer deny it."

She didn't need to add a single syllable, Cullen knew what to do now. As he swooped down to her lips again he grabbed her ass with both hands and hoisted her into the air, pulling her pelvis against his she wrapped her legs around his waist and he couldn't help but release a smothered groan of appreciation. He spun her around and in three long strides had her on her back, diagonal along his bed as he crawled on top of her, tongue and teeth lashing at the sensitive spots along her neck. Sounds of pleasure escaped Sathe's bit lip as her hands clung to the waves in his hair.

"Commander?!" A voice boomed from below.

Cullen hissed in disapproval as he rested his head against Sathe's prominent collar bone. "Maker's breath." He cursed to her. She giggled.

"What?!" He yelled over his shoulder as he pulled himself onto his palms. Sathe took this opportunity to dance her fingers along his abs and biceps. He purred in approval, trying to remain quiet.

"There are some reports you need to sign off on." The voice was getting closer and Cullen realized they were climbing.

"Don't you dare come up here!" He yelled again, there was complete silence and Sathe could picture the soldier frozen half way up the ladder. She laughed a little too loud at the thought. Cullen silenced her with a kiss and bite to her lip.

"Commander?" The voice asked again with thick confusion.

"You will stand guard outside my office." Cullen began to instruct as he tore at Sathe's shirt. "No one is to disturb me. I suspect I will be busy for most of the afternoon." He bit at her exposed breasts and she gasped and giggled again. No longer giving a fuck if the soldier knew it was her. Cullen seemed to read her mind. "And for that matter," Cullen continued, "The Inquisitor will also be unavailable."

The sound of the soldier racing back down the ladder was evident. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the command he was just given, no doubt proud and eager to be one with the latest piece of gossip.


End file.
